Mirei Shikishima
Mirei Shikishima is a protagonist in the yuri series Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. She's Mamori's Liberator. She seems to have had military experience, and fighting along her first Exter, Momoka Sagara. she speaks with very polite and reserved tone. Mirei is observant and intelligent, but doesn't speak often. Yuri Feats *As soon as she reached Mermaid Island near the shore, and witnessed Mamori in a force situation she made up her mind to land in order to shield her from Miyasato's coercion, nevertheless, she have never met her before. *Dodging Miyasato's gunshots, she was embracing Mamori and unconsciously squeezed her breast, it caused her to be nervous with blushing cheeks. *After Miyasato fired a bazooka bullet at Mirei and Mamori, she embraced Mirei and kissed her to start Driving, they were a match because they simultaneously awakened, even though they haven't even undergone training, they activated Drive right after awakening. *In the forest by the shore she let Mamori ride on her back, since the ground was inhabited with snakes. *Approximately as she and Mamori were circled with borders before they enter Mermaid castle, she hugged Mamori, also when Saejima arrived inside the borders she gestured her to stay behind her. *Severally she embraced Mamori in order to protect her from the continued attacks of Saejima, the second time they were thrown into an embrace on the ground, she tried her hardest to protect her, and was in anxiousness when they were thrown separately, the moment Saejima attempted to smash Mamori using her weapon Arm, she ran in a hurry from a far area to save her. *If someone else kisses her, such as Rain Hasumi, she will feel a bit violated and punch them in retaliation. Especially in Episode 4, one of Charlotte's spies trapped Mirei in a trance where she was molested. But she snapped out of it, saying she has already seen hell in reality. *Whenever Mamori is happy she is happy as well, like when she smiled after noticing Mamori's joy at the food stands and events at the Mermaid Festival. *Episode 1 min 19:2 Since she decided to win against Saejima, she apologized holding Mamori's face before kissing her to activate the Drive stripping their breasts to meet and touch, and touched the area around her thighs in order to temporarily transform her into a Liberator Arm, their power was so great they surpassed an A-class, and beat Saejima pretty easily. *Later after she defeated Saejima she kept on holding Mamori unti she opened her eyes, and was embarrassed to recall their first Drive. *Only because Mamori wished to see no more of Charlotte's violence against Saejima, she moved in determination to stop Charlotte, and then after she was whipped by an assistant of hers called Ange she approached to have Mamori's kiss for activating the Drive, not until Mamori rejected her and was separated away from her with Ange's cords. *Out of the disciplinary room she was confined in, she ran eagerly to rescue Mamori from the Wedding planned by Charlotte to find a new Liberator for Mamori, as she crushed the window above the ceiling she kicked Nukui the Liberator into the stairs edging and held Mamori the prince hold. *Episode 2 min 20 In the Wedding aisle she only kissed Mamori according to her wish before activating the Drive with her, and squeezed her nipples. *Since she promised Mamori that she'll never show her any violence, she averted fighting Charlotte's assistant Ange who came to stop her, and used the Arm's energy to fly out of the Wedding from the crushed window above the ceiling towards the shore. *She showed good concern and care to Mamori the next day she saved her from the Wedding designed to pick Mamori a new Liberator and partner, in that she apologized when she couldn't find her a drink since she wished so after eating the grilled fishes she picked for both of them as a breakfast fresh from the beach, and when she agreed with her that she looked younger than her true age. *When Meifeng arrived to pick her along with Mamori from the beach, she hurried to obscure her behind a rocky edge. *Because Meifeng teased Mamori about her last name, and in the process made her cry, she gave her a glance of menace which scared her. *At Torino Atelier seeing Mamori in her new school outfit made her blush. *The answer for Mamori's question of why did she go through such danger to save her, yet they have only just met, the answer was unknown to her. *A proof of her deep concern about Mamori was at the day she give herself up for Vense of Welter on charges of stealing from Welter's warehouse and trying to sell stolen goods to the poor people at Torino Atelier yet Meifeng was the accused, she denied the alternative of Mamori being her accomplice, and she tried to motivate her into going to a safe place when she came by and hugged her in concern. *Being arrested to take in by Welter with Ange's cords, the kiss on lips she received from Mamori and her showing nipples resulted from the pressure of the cords to be squeezed by her made her blush, so she used her thigh to arouse her before Driving, with their tongues overlapped at Episode 3 min 20:45. *After she and Charlotte both were defeated by Kasumi's kick, she was holding her Exter Mamori until Lady Lady showed up. *For a certain reason she was angry with Rain to the extent that she tried to punch her severally when she was standing besides her after Welter's departure, because Rain kissed her to activate the Drive required to beat Feste allowing Mirei to use her weapon Arm, on the hand she didn't show any resistance the time Mamori kissed her earlier. *Episode 5 min:39 she caught Mamori s head who was pushed against her breasts by Meifeng to kiss her for activating the Drive so the bikini's tracings shall be cut and prepared for Nimi to wear, she also encouraged her for a kiss and smiled gently at her before their kiss. *Near the prison cells of Mermaid castle when she was kissed by Mamori to activate the Drive to cut the standards with the use of her Arm weapon in order to free Noe, she embraced her gently. *While Mamori was absorbed in watching Nimi and Noe in an embrace after their reunion, she held her hand warmly with understanding. *At the beach she protected Mamori from being hit with Kasumi's beach ball strike which bumped into Meifeng's face with embracing her *To get Mamori a Guru-Neko plushie she wished to have, she entered Mermaid beauty pageant festival for her sake. *As she entered the door where Mamori hanged a lot of Akira's posters on most of the walls of their bedroom, she said while she was in bewilderment that it is a nightmare. *While Mamori was smiling in her sleep and pronounced "Mr. Hiiragi", she was staring at her side with a pleasant smile on her face for she got to see her smile in her sleep. because onetime she was crying in her sleep for her sense of expatriation. *The night Mamori was led through the forest with the illusion caused by Miranda, and Mamori was about to climax and Drive, she kissed her on the ground before she Drive, and broke out of Miranda's mental attacks and cut through them. *Episode 6 min 17:30 she stripped Mamori's breasts to touch and lick her nipples, she also had an intimate kiss with her before Driving to punish Hyouka and Futaba who swapped the votes of Mermaid beauty pageant in favor of Charlotte. *On a mushrooms hunt mission at the forest, she hugged Mamori to shield when it was just Kasumi came to warn them about an upcoming giant girl, she held her again when the giant girl Nimi appeared and shed large drops of tears. * For hearing about the exact part of Nimi's recounted story of the day she became together with Noe, body and soul, she was shy. * There was a hint of her jealousy which was showing after Akira came by Atelier Torino, in which she relinquished to say something specifying the concern of Akira staying the night at the room she shares with Mamori, also she didn't sleep well that night Akira was sleeping next to Mamori. * Episode 7 minute 16:26 with passion gathered in a Drive more than ever in kissing Mamori she prepared to enter through the cave leads to an emergency escape right under the building in which terrorists were holed up in. * On Meifeng's car trunk, she threatened her for scaring Mamori who rushed timidly to her chest. * She hugged Mamori to protect her just as the laser shot of Lady Lady blasted the location of their task through a giant rock. * After Mamori was knocked unconscious by an artificial Arm in the manufacturing plant under Mermaid Island, she was the person who held her with concern and worry, she also ran to a safe place while holding her, dodging under the laser shot of Lady Lady which was unleashed to prevent the artificial Arm from getting any closer to Mirei and Mamori, and into a stream where she held Mamori into a safe pathway. * Episode 8 minute 13:22-14:20 after she stripped her wet clothes along with Mamori's to dry of the stream's water, Mamori was still unconscious in her embrace as she took a break from escaping the artificial Arm, she was also relieved after she finally awakened, until she received a slap from her only because Mamori was surprised to discover that she was on her lap and more importantly they were physically connected and both naked. * Alone with Mamori in an abandoned pathway in the manufacturing plant under Mermaid Island, she shared a kiss with her to activate the Drive which was later nullified by Mamori's fear of the possibility that that artificial Arm might encounter them again. * She was concerned to Mamori in a pathway of the manufacturing plant that she questioned her if she was feeling cold or hungry, and informed her that they'll soon reach Meifeng who has a bag containing food. * Before entering a fight with the intruding artificial Arm she was shielding Mamori before asking her to run and leave, and to never see what happens to her from that moment she activated her enhancement form. * For Mamori prepared and formed the upgraded version of her weapon Arm without a Drive, she gave everything she have to defeat the artificial Arm, and it was showing at Episode 8 minute 20:40 Mamori was resting on her lap after the Valkyrie Effect, and smiled at her before she fainted. * After her Valkyrie Drive with Mamori she ran to embrace her on the ground glaring at Momoka who was standing atop a cap of the castle. * Previously, her naturally high physical abilities have placed her on the list for the Enhancement experiment, and the organization planned for her to be partnered with the Extar A3-Momoka Sagara. * For the Soldiers of the organization including A3, D5 and E9, to bring Mamori (the Extar who activated the Valkyrie Effect) back to HQ is what she wouldn't accept that she severally called Momoka to give her back. * Determined to get Mamori back, she was calling for her while walking on her feet despite her injured state until she fell on her knees desperately hallucinating something about her wish for the Soldiers to give her back. * Living a normal life outside Mermaid Island was impossible in the past, because she believed she doesn't have a reason to live, but meeting Mamori the colours returned to her world. * While she was laying injured on a bed after her fight against Momoka one night, it was the time she understood her true feelings towards Mamori and uttered her name before getting up. * Even if she was to face a Soldier in the castle Mamori was locked, she still was willing to go save her, because Mamori gave her a reason to live and fight. * For Mamori has a place to go back to people she wants to see again, she wants to realize her wish, that's why she reached the castle the Soldiers resides in, despite her injury to save her. Her expression was most wrathful for witnessing Momoka holding a naked Mamori close at her second encounter with her. * Pending the fight between her and Momoka she joined without her Extar Momoka, she called for Mamori a few times desperately because she really missed her, and tried to reach her hand to the Arm which Momoka was holding. * Episode 12 minute 10:19 after she was absorbed inside Momoka's Arm she called for her name first and went to search for her inside the darkness, and regretted that she couldn't protect her, and demanded for Mamori to give her one more chance so she promised she'll take Mamori back to her family, hence she succeeded in breaking the red binding chains around her chest to release her with such effort which made her hands bleed. * She was most relieved to release Mamori off Momoka's binding, and embraced her right away, which resulted in the Arm weapon Momoka was holding to work reversely. * After the absorption skill of the Arm weapon Momoka was holding worked reversely due to her embrace with tearful Mamori, she answered Mamori's request to use her in order to save the others by kissing her on the lips to activate Valkyrie Drive, the perfect and ultimate form in which the Liberator and Extar are 100% matched. * Episode 12 minute 20:42 she kissed Momoka on the lips to cure her of jealousy. * The first special OVA episode, because an Ecsta needs to get into some sort of trance to turn into an Arm, to change Mamori's appearance temporarily and become a weapon, above all her body needs to feel good, so as to depending on the Ecsta's arousal, the Arm is able to become even more powerful, wherefore, in order to increase the Arm's power, she requested Mamori to teach her the best way to pleasure her, and what Mamori wants her to do to her, where and how Mamori wants her to do it, to teach her everything she need to do to make Mamori feel good, so she took off her upper clothes and laid partially-naked on bed. * After Mamori licked her ear, she understood why it made Mamori feel good. * She felt good during Mamori's Ecsta arousal lesson. * The special OVA episode 6, before she was sent to Mermaid Isalnd, the first time she was touched by her partner Momoka, she was blushing, panting and sweating, as her naked breasts were rubbed by her, and her nipples to be squeezed and pulled. * Her breasts were feeling stiff as Momoka was touching them. *To save all the people burdened by Valkyrie abilities, she resolved to keep fighting, because that's what Mamori's wish, she'll keep fighting until it comes true. Gallery Maxre.efault.jpg 69609_208374.jpg 69609_558098.jpg 69609_564605.jpg 69609_849139.jpg 69172 459668.jpg 69172 478103.jpg 69172 943151.jpg 69172 959167.jpg 69172 1038913.jpg 69172 1051467.jpg 69172 1175841.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.11 20.10.39.gif Videotogif 2018.06.11 20.17.27.gif Videotogif 2018.06.11 20.21.15.gif 69267 365322.jpg 69267 1151274.jpg 69351 445027.jpg 69351 915622.jpg 69351 1216297.jpg 69437 1146394.jpg 69528 1347720.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.15 04.13.57.gif Videotogif 2018.06.15 04.18.28.gif Videotogif 2018.06.16 07.01.27.gif Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Episode_1_--_(_www.Soul-Anime.us_)_1365573.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.16 17.36.19.gif 69774 851183.jpg 69774 916039.jpg 70058 1346552.jpg 70058 1349347.jpg 70140 510175.jpg 70140 598889.jpg 70140 1076199.jpg 70206 854311.jpg 70206 898188.jpg 70206 904653.jpg 70206 1223179.jpg 70206 1332163.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.21 15.56.38.gif Videotogif 2018.07.21 17.27.27.gif Screenshot_20190309-093822.png Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Suishou